Qyrr Myfft
Qyrr Myfft is an Octopod NPC that comes with the Supernova DLC pack. In-Game Description Qyrr Myfft's criminal potential had already become apparent in boarding school, when he tied up his sleeping teacher's tentacles so tightly that the knot has not been loosened to this day. While his teacher had to go into early retirement after this incident, Qyrr Myfft made a career as a murdering and marauding gang leader, who systematically pillages freighters and convoys of all factions. As a result of Qyrr Myfft's ruthless reign of terror, Prospero's security has dwindled to an all-time low over the last couple of years and less and less merchants are still venturous enough to include the once-flourishing system to their travel routes. Notes *Qyrr Myfft is the 7th and final criminal on the Terran Most Wanted board. *His bounty is $140,000. *His ship contains 5t Nirai Overcharges. Tactic Qyrr Myfft is a formidable opponent. He can move at high speeds and is usually surrounded by lots of pirates which act as his escorts. Qyrr Myftt has 3 different weapons which he can use against the player. The first is his turret. It has a fast firing rate. However, his turret cannot move a complete 360-degree turn; it can only make a 180-degree turn. The turret will only shoot when the player is facing him or at his flanks. His second weapon is his unguided rockets. He can shoot them at a fast rate and can deal high damage. They can be easily dodged, however. His third weapon is his laser. It can do lots of damage, so avoid it. Qyrr Myftt's Bloodstar, like the player's, has an armor rating. EMP bombs are effective but they can also affect the security force sent by the station. Wingmen can distract the pirates but they can also go down easily (Unless you have the Nirai SSP-M50). Using turret-mines has a higher chance to distract the pirates (if they are closer to the pirates than you are the pirates will start targeting them), and they can soften the pirates up before you go in for the kill. There are several tactics against Qyrr Myfft. *Staying at extreme ranges, sniping him using Liberators. *Get some powerful primary weapons and either cloak to avoid gunfire or stockpile EMP Bombs to disable them, then fire at them. Note that the EMP weapons can't disable his turret. Trivia *The turret on Qyrr Myftt's Bloodstar is a turret which shoots small yellow energy lasers at the player. It is a twin-barreled turret. It doesn't do much damage, even in Extreme difficulty. *Qyrr Myfft pilots the Bloodstar, and is the only enemy to do so. **Qyrr Myftt and Trunt Harval are the only 2 people who use secondary weapons against the player. **His Bloodstar is one of the only NPC ships that utilizes the turret slot. *Once he has been defeated, his ship will become available for purchase in Quineros Station in the Loma System. *In extreme difficulty, Qyrr Myfft and his escort has a lot of health and does high amounts of damage, so it's adviced to stay away and bombard him with Liberators. Make sure to make at least 50 of them, since each missile can only damage him for only 3-4 percents of his health. Dialogue Qyrr Myfft actucaly has dialogue but it can be tricky to activate: The only method that has worked so far is to hit him with EMP damage. There are currently viable 2 tactics that can trigger his dialogue but if you want to the dialogue to activate you must NOT scan him while you are trying to get his dialogue to activate (in other words go without a scanner or use a Tetla Quickscan to try and locate him just remember don't lock on to him . # Have a ship with 4 Dia EMP Mk III blasters and rush him, this method is fairly easy (and possibly dangerous due to escorts and missiles) but if you are struggling with it you can use the Yin Co. Shadow Ninja and the Rhoda Vortex to make it easier to hit him # Like the blaster tactic this one also involves rushing him head on but instead of the blasters a Neetha EMP is used instead this method is somewhat easier to use this method as the Neetha can activate his dialogue with only 1 mine. One can also try the EMP GL DX, if Neetha EMP is too hard to use. # It may sound like suicide at first but if you don't equip a scanner it could make finding Qyrr among all the scurity and pirates easier as his ship is easily distinguished from everything else (also if you brought the Yin Co. Shadow Ninja the of not knowing where your enemies are won't be a problem) In general if you plan on trying to get hidden dialogue from Qyrr Myfft have a ship that can handle this task (like a Kinzer RS or a Ghost) and bring EMP weapons (don't use bombs since those could provoke security forces and disable the hidden dialogue) , finally if you need help with tacking him check the wanted board and jump to his destination. Possible quotes include: - Oh no, he must be after the bounty on my head. - A bounty hunter? You won't stand a chance against me. - Ha, you're after the bounty are'ya? You don't scare me at all. - Kiss your bounty goodbye, you're not getting out of here in one piece. - Bullocks! Another bounty hunter. Due to the tricky conditions of dialogue activation, it's likely that they were not intended to appear in the final version, and Qyrr Myfft is supposedly involved in the Supernova Storyline in earlier versions of the game, as Pal Tyyrt and Kehnor are the only other two Most Wanted Criminals to have Dialogue, both being involved in the storyline. Gallery Galaxy-on-fire-2-supernova-iphone-ipad-bloodstar-HD-ingame.png|Qyrr Myfft's ship, the Bloodstar. 60803_171384046336562_1158197509_n.jpg|Qyrr Myfft's death IMG_0391.PNG|"Bullocks! another bounty hunter." IMG_0413.PNG|A bounty hunter? You won't stand a chance against me Category:Octopods Category:Most Wanted Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD